


Lady Justice; Unfair and Untrue

by primaverala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Communist Trials, Historical Hetalia, M/M, McCarthy era, Mutually Assured Devotion, Period-Typical Homophobia, RusAme, Waiting Till Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverala/pseuds/primaverala
Summary: The United States of America is being questioned by his own citizen in a stale courtroom. The accusations don’t mean anything. He looks up to the figure across the room and feels his stomach drop below.Lady Justice, with her sight given up (trusting) and her scales weighing his crime, America knows he lost.





	Lady Justice; Unfair and Untrue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an artwork I saw before! I will link to it- it’s very beautiful. I originally posted this on wattpad a couple months ago (i’m SonderingStudent if anyone also uses wattpad!)

Alfred F. Jones did not commit treason against the state, he tells honestly, hand raised in the air.

No, he did not have foul intentions against himself, he promises, hand on The Bible with Lady Justice looking down on him, all seeing eyes immortalized in stone.

The first time he lies in a trial is on something mortals wouldn't understand.

 

——-

Alfred loved him when he let him see the flowers he grown in Kansas.

He never felt more grateful when he had helped Alfred in his time of need; body torn in two and mind let loose.

He loved him more when he danced with him at the ball; an Empress looking down upon him.

He vowed to love him when the world wouldn't; when China was falling apart, when powers in Europe were rising. When he was so, so, tired and all Alfred could do was watch.

He was given a promise and a vow and it was as good as wed.

In the 20's he packs his stuff; his embassy is shut and American flag waving in Moscow is shoved in his suitcase.  
He rubs his face, tired, and his fingers come back wet, before he bursts; into tears and all.  
He replays the promise in his head on repeat; like a mantra, like a promise.

And in 1942, so many years later, Germany invades the Rhineland, and all their promises are as good as dead.

It ends as it started; with a bang; two in particular, and the world, like the remains in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, is scattered like radiation in the wind.

 

And when he's put on trial; with his own child screaming, red and flushed, accusing his own lifeline, his own nation, of treason.

All he can do is smile, because treason?

Treason isn't showing someone you love fields of sunflowers; it's not wrong to cherish the look on their face; with violet eyes that were suddenly child-like, and a face so joyful.

How could it be wrong to languish in his first kiss, slow and sweet under the music of the monarch ball, given to the one that picked up the needle and fixed him up when he was torn in two?

Everyone else had closed their eyes and ignored him; children playing hide and seek and his livelihood was never found.

 

He looks at the angry man in the suit; the one who he had supported- who had cried wolf until the only person left was him to put on trial.

He doesn't bother trying to explain history to mortals; those who wouldn't understand his life wasn't black and white like in the photos but was colorful and real.

His love he had held had colors the eye couldn't reach to comprehend,

The ones that required a true artist to really appreciate it; he decides.

So; looking into the accusing crowd, he lies.

"No, I, Alfred F. Jones of the United States of America, did not, or have not been in love, with Ivan Braginski of the former Russian Monarchy."

‘That Ivan is gone, anyway’ He protests, pleading eyes staring up at the figure looming. There judges Lady Liberty, eyes ever-seeing still.


End file.
